


How Sam finds out Dean and Cas are dating

by Emmalekiwi94



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Bottom Dean, Coming Out, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmalekiwi94/pseuds/Emmalekiwi94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds out about Dean and Cas dating all thanks to a photo on the mantle piece.<br/>A oneshot fic based on a photo i saw on tumblr.</p><p>No beta sorry guys, all errors are my own!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The door opens into a spotless house, “Hey Dean! Are you home?" Sam Winchester calls out into the hallway while taking off his shoes. He hears a loud crashing noise above him followed by some swearing, “uh-S-sammy? Just a-a moment!” Sam hears his older brother calls from upstairs. Sam puts his bags down by the hallway wall and makes his way to the living room, he goes to sit down on the couch but a picture on the mantle piece catches his attention, its a photo of Dean and another guy, their faces are pressed close together and are both smiling at the camera. 

Sam frowns, Dean isn’t usually one for photos and he has this weird thing about personal space, always a good 10 inches between him and another person was his rule growing up, Sam and Charlie, their childhood best friend is the only exception to this rule, so why did Dean have an intimate, almost couple like photo on his mantle piece? "Hey Sammy! what are you doing here?” 

Sam spins around to see his older brother looking a little flushed, smiling he goes to hug Dean before moving back to look at his bother, “I though i would stop in, I’m in town for a few days interviewing for this law firm in Chicago and though i would come see my other brother, also your place is nicer than any motel suit, no matter how much we stayed in them as kids i still hate them!” Sam exclaimed “are you ok? You seem kind of out of breath?” he inquires, for a moment Dean smiles but it seems to contradict the panic that flashed through his eyes. “yeah sammy I’m fine,I had just got out of the shower when you howled up the stairs, it gave me fright and i fell over!” Dean exclaims before slapping Sam on the shoulder and turning around to walk into the kitchen, he grabs Sam a beer and hands it to him. 

“Here i’ll take your stuff up to the guest room, you go sit down or something ok?” Dean says, he moves to grab Sam’s bag but Sam intercepts, “its fine man, i haven’t seen upstairs since you renovated, ill take them up, you go put a game on!” Sam says grabbing his stuff off the ground. Dean looks panicked momentarily before again trying to insist that Sam was the guest, this sets alarm bells going off in Sam’s head, its obvious Dean doesn’t want Sam to go upstairs, but why?  
Ignoring his brothers protests he climbs the stairs admiring the new paintwork, all neutral colouring with a simple approach to furniture and decorations. Sam turns left towards where the guest room, he reaches the door and opens it, looking around he notices the room is nor longer a small one. The bedroom has a balcony opening to look over the backyard and its pool (that was new too) the room itself is painted a light beige colour with white accents.  
The room has a king sized bed that Dean must have bought with Sam in mind, its hard to find a decent sized bed you can stretch out on when your over 6'5 in height!, The bedroom even has its own en-suite and walk in wardrobe. 

Sam puts his stuff down before realising Dean hadn’t followed him, wanting to see the improvements to the master suite, he approaches Deans room where he hears low murmuring, its obvious that Dean wasn’t alone when Sam arrived, smiling like the cat with the cream Sam calls out as he opens the door “Dean you insatiable beast! having girls over for longer than 10am? She must be specie-“ Sam is pulled up short when he realises that the person that was is his older brothers bedroom wasn’t a woman but was in fact the same guy from the picture downstairs, only this time he was only dressed in a towel, very clearly haven just taken a shower. “Uh- Sam th-this is Cas, Cas this is my little brother Sam, Cas here is a-uh staying here” Dean stammers out awkwardly, “Hi Sam it’s a pleasure to meet you, Dean has told me a lot about you, he’s very proud of his Stamford law graduate brother!” Cas says while holding out a hand to shake, Sam clasps the hand and replies “Oh really? I can’t say I’ve heard about you but Dean has a tendency to omit details”  
“Great now we all know each other maybe we can go down and watch the game?” Dean says loudly, obviously not wanting to much more interaction. 

Sam turns and makes his way downstairs, he’s trying to work out why Dean has a photo of this guy AND had let him use his bathroom, not even Sam was allowed to use the shower in Deans bathroom when he came to visit! Dean has this thing about people using his personal space and also because of the snail shower he had installed in there along with the jacuzzi tub. 'This Cas guy must be pretty damn special!’ Sam though, his eyes drifted over to that same photo he had seen when he walked in, walking closer to get a better look he studies the picture, Cas has a wide gin on his face while looking at the camera, obviously happy to be there. Dean is also looking at the camera, his smile not as wide but he looks happy none the less, trying to work out how the photo seems to fit in with everything he thought he knew Sam starts to take a look around the room. He notices the books on the bookshelf that most defiantly aren't Dean's, books on anatomy and physiology, books that are entirely comprised of journal and research papers (Sam knows this as he owns a few himself). There are films by the T.V. that Dean would never own such as Titanic, Flashdance, even The Notebook! As Sam keeps looking around the pieces start falling into place, he moves back to the photo when he hears a throat cleared behind him. 

“Cas wanted to use the Photo Booth at this carnival a few weeks ago, he said that he wanted a way to remember the day” Sam hears from behind him, turning to face his brother he sees Dean looking a bit embarrassed and sheepish. “So who is he then?” Sam asks, he's curious sure, but he also wants to hear Dean say it to confirm what he suspects. “I mean i’ve never heard of him but you have obviously known each other awhile, especially if your letting him use your shower!” “He’s well he’s Cas, he’s one of my best friends-“ Dean starts to say, “Cut the crap Dean” Sam says. Dean looks sufficiently chased, 

“I- Well Cas and i have been seeing each other for a few months” he mumbles. "I see” is all Sam says, "And how long is a few months? I noticed he has some of his stuff here too"

"Uh-well Cas and i actually live together, we've been dating about 9 months an-"  
"9 Months? Dean i've spoken to you countless times in the last 9 months and not once did you mention you were seeing someone, last i heard you were still dating that Katy chick!" Sam exclaimed, he glared at Dean, a bit hurt that he clearly didn't know his brother as much as he thought! 

"I know Sammy but i didn't know how to tell you ok? I mean i've only ever dated woman and i didn't feel like i should tell you this over the phone ok! I was actually going to bring Cas up for your engagement party and tell you then but as you can see you beat me to it." Dean exclaimed looking a bit upset but more guilty, Sam knew he had hit a sore spot pointing out how many opportunities he had for coming clean.

“We met when i was with Cassey-“ Sam snorts at the irony, provoking a small smile from Dean “Yeah i know but we met when i was volunteered by her to go around the children’s wards and play some music for them, give them a few lessons, Cas' the consulting Paediatric Oncologist who showed me around, we kind of hit it off and i started going back once a week, then when Cassey and i broke up and i didn’t turn up that friday for my rounds he txted me asking if i was alright, i told him i had broken up with her, he turned up with a box of beer and the Star Wars box collection. It wasn’t long after that we started dating but we have only just moved in together 2 weeks ago. Honestly Sam before Cas i never even though about guys before! you know me, growing up i was a complete boobs guy!” Dean explains. 

Sam levels his brother with a stare before cracking a smile, “Dean i always though you were at least a little bit Bi, I mean you would always look at asses, and not as discreetly as you thought! I’m just mad you didn’t think you could tell me! when have i ever given the indication i wasn’t supportive?” “I know but i though-“ “You thought that because Cas was i guy i wouldn’t like it? Dean i am not Dad, i would never disapprove of something like this, its not like you can help who your attracted to! Especially when i can see how happy he makes you! I’m happy for you Dean, honestly." Sam said "Now where is he? i think i should meet my brothers boyfriend properly this time, preferably with him clothed, while you might be into that i am still happily engaged to Jess” Sam says plopping onto the couch, he feels Dean smack his head in retaliation for the comment but lets it go.

“Cas! you can come down, Sam wants to actually meet you!” Dean calls up the stairs on his way to the kitchen. 

Cas comes down, dressed thankfully, in a blue sweat shirt and a pair of black sweat pants that look suspiciously like ones Dean had got for christmas last year from Charlie. “So Cas it’s nice to officially meet you, Now that i know your dating my brother i can tell you about all of Deans embarrassing moments through childhood!” Sam says while Cas settles into the other end couch. 

“No you don’t Sammy! he doesn’t need to hear about them!” Dean calls as he walks back to the lounge with a bag of chips and the beer, Dean settles into the couch next to Cas, leaning into him slightly, Cas lifts his arm and puts it around the back of the couch, hand resting at the base of Dean’s neck, much like Sam does to Jess, its sweet and Sam smiles at them before turning back to the T.V. his eyes briefly catching on that photo. 

“So Cas has Dean told you about the time he got caught trying on Charlie’s heels?”  
Sam asks, Dean chokes on a chip while Cas smiles smugly,  
“No but he does look excellent in woman underwear!”  
“CAS” Dean covers his face, mortified 

“EWWW I DIDN’T NEED THAT IMAGE!"


	2. Deans POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans POV

Sun streamed in casting shadows on Cas’ tan skin and highlighting the sweat on his body as it lay writhing in the sheets below Dean.  
Dean pulled away from sucking a bruise into the tanned hip of his lover,  
“Tell me what you want Cas” he murmured down to Cas while admiring the lithe form below him.

“I want to fuck you” always blunt Cas replied smirking, without an warning he flipped them over so Dean was below him, legs wrapped around his waist,  
pressing their bodies closer together drew a moan out of Dean as Cas leaned down to capture his mouth while moving his hands down to stroke Dean’s cock,  
Dean let out a breathless whimper as Cas’ hand gave a few short pulls before slipping down towards his rim, still slick and open from their mornings activities.

Cas pulled his hand away, drawing a whine of protest from Dean as he reached up to grab the bottle of lube on the nightstand, slicking his fingers up he brought them back to Dean’s hole, slowing pressing in two fingers before he started to scissor them. 

Dean lay panting on the bed, head thrown back in ecstasy as Cas’ fingers periodically brushed his prostate, soon Cas had worked him up to 3 fingers before pulling them out. Dean felt his lovers dick up against him before it was slowly pushed in. Dean scrambled to find purchase, his nails dug into Cas’ back as he was filled, without warning Cas pulled out before slamming back into Dean, hitting his prostate with dead accuracy. 

Dean leaned his head back yelling “Cas! Uh don’t stop!” as he was slammed into with increasing speed, Cas could soon feel Dean starting to spasm around him and knew Dean close. Speeding up Cas also reached down for Dean’s cock, using a tight grip he tried to match his hand to the trusts. 

Dean had to close his eyes, between the breathy little moans Cas was letting out, his prostate being hit and Cas jerking him off he knew staving off his orgasm wouldn’t last long. Feeling the fire starting to run up his spine he tried to let Cas know he was coming but Cas just leaned down to capture his words as he started to come, spilling onto his belly.

Cas could feel when Dean starting falling over the edge and leaned down capture the moans of his lover, the contracting spams of Dean’s muscles helped push him over the edge. Letting go Cas felt himself start spilling into Dean, leaning down to kiss his partner through the aftershocks of there orgasms he slumped down onto Dean, tucking his head into the curve of Dean’s shoulder.

Dean felt Cas spilling into him, causing another wave of pleasure to crash through him, as Cas slumped down to his shoulder Dean reached his hand up to stroke through his lovers hair.

They stayed like that until Cas’ started to slip out causing his cum to leak out of Dean, grimacing he shiftes his hips trying to see how sore he was and trying to gauge if he needed to shower now or if they could just stay cuddles up for a few more minutes. 

“I love you, sorry about the mess” Cas said turning to face Dean, catching sight of the face his lover pulled.

“I love you too man, and don’t worry, its not often we have the time to not use condoms thanks to your hours!” Dean said, poking fun the shift hours Cas often works, pulling away Dean moves to stand, holding a hand out to Cas “But it’s now shower time!” he said pulling them into the adjacent bathroom.

Turning on the shower Dean catches sigh of himself in the mirror, flushed face and neck, mussed hair, bright eyes and bite marks littering his collarbone, smirking at Cas’ reflection in the mirror Dean teases “I look thoroughly fucked, good thing we aren’t expecting company today huh?”

Cas winds his arms around Dean’s waist, leaning down to nibble on a patch of unmarked shoulder “Yes, leaves me more time to fuck you some more” he replies, slightly muffled from Dean’s skin.

Both step into the steaming shower and start to wash off the dried lube, cum and sweat, Dean is just about to test how quick Cas’ refractory period is when he hears the front door slam shut and an unmistakeable voice call out “Hey Dean! Are you home?” Dean lets out a mumbled fuck as he knocks over a shampoo bottle in his effort to get out of the shower before calling out “uh S-sammy just a-a moment” spinning wildly around to Cas he says “Please stay up here for a few minutes, i need to tell Sam about us”.

As quickly as possible Dean pulls on a pair sweats and a clean shirt, he closes their bedroom door before quickly making his way downstairs. 

“Hey Sammy! What are you doing here?” Dean calls as we walks around the corner to see his brother looking around the living room, observing the photo of him and Cas from a few months ago at the carnival where he was bribed and tricked into taking cheesy photos in am old fashioned carnival photo booth.

Sam turns towards him saying "“I though i would stop in, I’m in town for a few days interviewing for this law firm in Chicago and though i would come see my other brother, also your place is nicer than any motel suit, no matter how much we stayed in them as kids i still hate them!” then thanks to Sam’s stupid observational skills he notices Dean’s out of breath and flushed demeanour, enquiring on it Dean brushes him off saying he was in the shower (not a lie but not the full truth) while trying not to panic over the fact he now has to find away around what is potentially going to be a very awkward conversation. Turning around Dean decides he needs beer to get through this, taking one out he grabs on for Sam too. trying to buy more time he offers to take Sam's stuff up to the guest renovation but is shot down when Sam points out he hasn't seen the house since Dean finished the renovations months ago. 

Following his brother up the stairs he hopes Sam won't notice that he's snuck off, he figures he has about 2 minuets before Sam comes looking for him, quickly entering his and Cas' room he closes the door. Cas is still in his towel, obviously deciding to finish the shower even without Dean. 

"Hey Cas you know how you haven't met my brother yet? well he's here and the sasquatch has decided to stay here and i need a bit more time to tell him about us"  
Dean spits out quickly, Both Cas and Dean had decided to keep their relationship on the down low for a while but they have been serious for a while now, and while Cas is slightly upset Dean has yet to tell his brother about them he understands why and is happy to give his partner the time he needs to. 

"Thats fine Dean just let me know when to come down" he says, Dean looks relieved and is about to lean in and kiss Cas when they hear Sam outside of their door, “Dean you insatiable beast! having girls over for longer than 10am? She must be specie-“ Sam cuts himself off as the door opens, Cas glanced over to Dean who looked slightly panicked before a mask of calm comes over his face like he hadn't just been caught out in a lie of some kind. “Uh- Sam th-this is Cas, Cas this is my little brother Sam, Cas here is a-uh staying here” Dean stammers out awkwardly, Cas intervenes, trying to save the awkward situation “Hi Sam it’s a pleasure to meet you, Dean has told me a lot about you, he’s very proud of his Stamford law graduate brother!” he says while holding out a hand to shake, Sam takes his hand, looking both perplexed and yet like something has clicked into place, somehow Cas thinks the brothers won't need too long alone before Sam is aware of the situation.

Sam replies while shooting his brother a raised brow “Oh really? I can’t say I’ve heard about you but Dean has a tendency to omit details” its both a stab at Dean's 'no chick flick moments' and jab at the lack of correspondence from between lately. 

“Great now we all know each other maybe we can go down and watch the game?” Dean tries to stare the conversation away to a more generic topic, hoping to distract his brother. Sam turns to walk down the stairs, leaving Cas and Dean alone for a few moments.

Dean blows out a big breath "Well i don't think that was the best introduction, could have been worse" he tries to make light of the situation, Cas seeing this tries to make him feel better "Well it wasn't as traumatic when Gabriel tracked my phones GPS and walked in on us having sex, saying he thought i was into drugs when i wouldn't tell him where i was when i kept staying over here".

Dean laughs at that, it was true that he couldn't have had a worst introduction to Cas' brother, leaning in to peck Cas he turns "Well i best go see that Sam's okay and let you get dressed" 

Walking down the stairs he see's Sam looking at that photo again, before looking around, Dean knows what his brother sees now he knows what to look for, Cas' medical books mixed in with his, a shared film collection and a few other things that Dean would never own. Seeing Sam move back to the photo Dean figures he should make himself known, clearing his throat as he steps further into the room, Sam turns towards him with an expression thats a mixed between proud, pissed off and knowing, figuring an explanation is in order. 

Dean figures he should start with the photo “Cas wanted to use the Photo Booth at this carnival a few weeks ago, he said that he wanted a way to remember the day” he waits a beat before Sam asks the question thats so blatantly clear on his face “So who is he then? I mean i’ve never heard of him but you have obviously known each other awhile, especially if your letting him use your shower!” 

Dean tries to bullshit “He’s well he’s Cas, he’s one of my best friends-“ Sam cuts him off “Cut the crap Dean” feeling sufficiently chased, “I- Well Cas and i have been seeing each other for a few months” he mumbles looking towards the floor feeling bad he hadn't told his brother sooner. 

"I see” a beat "And how long is a few months? I noticed he has some of his stuff here too" Sam snarks, clearly offended his brother hid something this big for so long.

"Uh-well Cas and i actually live together, we've been dating about 9 months an-" Dean starts to say, knowing Sam will be pissed when he realises how long he withheld this from him.

As predicted Sam looks shocked, exclaiming "9 Months?! Dean i've spoken to you countless times in the last 9 months and not once did you mention you were seeing someone, last i heard you were still dating that Katy chick!" 

Dean feels bad, he knows he had plenty of chances to come clean, Sam's glare not helping him explain any better, "I know Sammy but i didn't know how to tell you ok? I mean i've only ever dated woman and i didn't feel like i should tell you this over the phone ok! I was actually going to bring Cas up for your engagement party and tell you then but as you can see you beat me to it." 

Sam keeps, glaring, obviously wanting more of an explanation.

“We met when i was with Cassey-“ Sam snorts at that and Dean smiles slightly knowing that it was ironic “Yeah i know but we met when i was volunteered by her to go around the children’s wards and play some music for them, give them a few lessons, Cas' the consulting Paediatric Oncologist who showed me around, we kind of hit it off and i started going back once a week, then when Cassey and i broke up and i didn’t turn up that friday for my rounds he txted me asking if i was alright, i told him i had broken up with her, he turned up with a box of beer and the Star Wars box collection. It wasn’t long after that we started dating but we have only just moved in together 2 weeks ago. Honestly Sam before Cas i never even though about guys before! you know me, growing up i was a complete boobs guy!” Dean exclaims slightly defensive, given their upbringing with an ex-marine for a father it wasn't hard to understand why Dean was hesitant about any non-conformist relationship.

Dean is slightly floored with what comes out of his brothers next, clearly expecting some kind of outrage or disgust over the fact he's shacked up with a guy,  
“Dean i always though you were at least a little bit Bi, I mean you would always look at asses, and not as discreetly as you thought! I’m just mad you didn’t think you could tell me! when have i ever given the indication i wasn’t supportive?” Sam points out, feeling slightly ashamed Dean tried to explain, “I know but i though-“ but is cut off by his bother who hits the nail on the head. 

“You thought that because Cas was i guy i wouldn’t like it? Dean i am not Dad, i would never disapprove of something like this, its not like you can help who your attracted to! Especially when i can see how happy he makes you! I’m happy for you Dean, honestly." Dean feels a huge weight he didn't know life off his shoulders.

"Now where is he? i think i should meet my brothers boyfriend properly this time, preferably with him clothed, while you might be into that i am still happily engaged to Jess” Sam says plopping onto the couch, Dean reaches over to smack his brother upside the head before calling out to Cas that he can now come down and meet his brother.

Cas comes down, dressed in a Dean's blue sweat shirt and a pair of black sweat pants that look suspiciously like ones Dean had got for christmas last year from Charlie.  
Sam turns towards Cas motioning for him to join him on the couch while Dean retreats to the kitchen to grab more beers and snack food. 

“So Cas it’s nice to officially meet you, Now that i know your dating my brother i can tell you about all of Deans embarrassing moments through childhood!” Sam says while Cas settles into the other end couch. 

Dean calls out walking back into the lounge “No you don’t Sammy! he doesn’t need to hear about them!” Dean settles into the couch next to Cas, leaning into him slightly, Cas lifts his arm and puts it around the back of the couch, hand resting at the base of Dean’s neck, Slightly self conscious of the look on Sam's face Dean tries to ignore him.

“So Cas has Dean told you about the time he got caught trying on Charlie’s heels?” Sam asks, Dean chokes on a chip glaring at his brother while Cas smiles smugly. 

“No but he does look excellent in woman underwear!”  
“CAS” Dean covers his face, mortified

“EWWW I DIDN’T NEED THAT IMAGE!"


End file.
